J'aurais besoin de toi un jour
by betouni
Summary: Mary est une sorcière banale. Et puis elle va tomber amoureuse. D'un sorcier extraordinaire, qui s'appelle Severus Rogue. Elle va peut-être pas l'aimer tout de suite, mais quand il se révélera à elle, elle changera d'avis.
1. Une robe noire cache bien des choses

Je revêtis mon long blouson bleu. Un coup d'œil à mon miroir m'indiqua que la jeune fille, qui bientôt allait prendre le Poudlard express, était bien moi. Moi ? C'était la chose la plus banale au monde à mes yeux. Une taille moyenne, des cheveux lisses d'une couleur hésitant entre le blond et le châtain, des yeux marrons et une poitrine moyenne. Bref, rien qui ne faisait de ce « moi » une personne extraordinaire.

J'empoignai mes bagages et sortit dehors. Je montai dans le bus, qui attendait patiemment devant ma maison, me préparant à la vitesse surprenante de cet engin. Bientôt, le Magicobus démarra, me faisant basculer régulièrement de gauche à droite. Ce mouvement me berça et je m'endormis rapidement. Un brusque freinage me réveilla en sursaut. Une voix grinçante m'indiqua alors le lieu.

« Gare King Cross' »

Descendant rapidement de cet engin, je restai un moment sur le seuil de la gare, surprise par la pluie diluvienne qui me tombait dessus.

_Le charmant temps de l'Angleterre, un régal…_

J'arrivai en courant entre les quais 8 et 9, trempée jusqu'aux os. Ne faisant absolument pas attention aux moldus, je m'avançai en courant droit sur le mur. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux savourer cette sensation. Parce que, même après cinq ans à vivre comme une sorcière, je trouvais toujours la magie formidable. Avant mes onze ans, ce concept était impossible à l'enfant rationnelle que j'étais. Mais plus je grandissais, plus je découvrais le monde sorcier, plus je me suis mis à rêver.

« Mary ! »

Cette voix me tira de mes pensées. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux ondulés me faisait de grands signes. Un sourire éclaira mon visage. J'accouru vers elle. Mais pas trop vite, parce que le sport et moi, ça fait vingt-sept… Je lui ouvris mes bras et Alice vint s'y engouffrer. Mon amie, perfide, entreprit soudain de me faire des chatouilles. Un éclat de rire m'échappa et je me mis à me tortiller dans l'espoir d'éviter cette torture infâme. Un long sifflement nous fit sursauter. Riant de notre propre peur, nous nous engouffrâmes dans le train.

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à entrer dans un compartiment vide, je tombai. Furieuse, et sure que l'on m'avait poussée, je me relevai… Pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Dante Flitz, un Poufsouffle exécrable et incroyablement pervers.

« Alors, la p'tite Mary ne tient plus debout ?! Elle a besoin d'un p'tit bisou pour faire deux pas ? » me dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Sur ces mots, il mima grossièrement le bruit dudit baiser. Une colère froide m'envahit. Mais je ne voulais pas le montrer. Il allait bien finir par arrêter de m'embêter un jour ou l'autre…

« Tsss, toujours aussi gamin à ce que je vois Dante ! »

Je soupirai… Alice avait mordue à l'hameçon à ma place.

« La _French_ je sais pas comment te dire poliment de te mêler de tes charmantes fesses.. Mais… Si tu veux un bisou, pense à moi ! »

Il s'éloigna, non s'en avoir fait un clin d'œil auparavant. La jeune fille à mes côtés passa en revue toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait. Puis elle se tourna vers moi et me dit d'un air désolé :

« Je suis préfète en chef cette année, je dois te laisser pour aller dans le wagon à l'avant, je suis vraiment navrée..

- Il n'y a pas de problème, je te retrouve devant les diligences ! lui répondis-je. »

Elle partie, sa chevelure blonde battant ses épaules. Je m'assieds sur une des banquettes du compartiment vide, la tête contre la vitre. Alice Cambrai était un sacré numéro. Sorcière française arrivée il y a trois ans, elle avait toujours la réponse à tout et nous demandait d'argumenter nos propos. Je me concentrai sur le panorama défilant au travers de la fenêtre. Il y avait quelque chose de beau dans ces paysages battus par la pluie.

Le coulissement de la porte me fit détourner mon attention du spectacle extérieur. Un homme, vêtu d'une longue cape noir, entra et s'assied en face de moi. Je ne pus arracher mes yeux à ce personnage. Son mystère m'attirait. A travers sa longue robe de sorcier, on pouvait voir quelques muscles saillants. Je sentis mes joues s'empourprée lorsque mon regard croisa le sien. Je reconnus instantanément ses pupilles froides. L'homme qui me faisait face était Severus Rogue, professeur de potion à Poudlard.

Je me sentis honteuse. J'avais l'espace d'un instant envisagé de parler à l'inconnu. Eloignant mes pensées loin de cette présence surprenante, je me mis à songer à cette sixième qui m'attendait à l'école des sorciers. Un frémissement de joie me parcourue. Ce château était ma deuxième famille et chaque information nouvelle, je l'emmagasinais. J'avais choisi de continuer les potions, la défense contre les forces du mal, les sortilèges, la métamorphose, la botaniques, et les runes.

J'allais sombrer dans les abîmes du sommeil – oui j'aime beaucoup dormir lorsque je n'ai rien à faire- lorsqu'un raclement de gorge me tira de ma somnolence. Rogue avait rejeté sa capuche sur ses épaules et me dévisageait. Il semblait être sur le point de me dire quelque chose. Puis il se ravisa, se recoiffa et regarda le couloir du train. J'eus un haussement de sourcil étonné puis, regardant ma montre, je me rendis compte que je me devais de revêtir l'uniforme et la couleur de ma maison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le _Poudlard Express_ entra en gare. Je descendis rapidement et me précipitai vers les diligences. Je fixai les Sombrals d'un œil vide lorsqu'une tape sur les épaules me fit sursauter. Jenny Bralled me faisait face, un grand sourire dévorant son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs. Serpentarde, elle avait des amies dans toutes les maisons et ne prenait pas part aux violentes disputes. Elle s'éloignait alors, et revenait plus tard. Je remarquai qu'Alice était à ces côtés.

« On monte ? »

J'acquiesçai, et la suivit. La voiture allait démarrer lorsqu'un jeune homme surgit essoufflé et sauta dedans. Il se laissa tomber sur une place. Je reconnus à ces boucles blondes Nicolas, le frère ainé d'Alice. Il fit un sourire étincelant à Jenny et moi.

« Encore entrain de fuir ses admiratrices Cambrai ? Demanda mon amie verte et argentée.

-Bingo ! Cette chère Violette me poursuit depuis qu'elle m'a vue allé aux toilettes. Figurez-vous qu'elle m'attendait derrière la porte ! » Lui répondit-il, enclin à la plaisanterie.

Je rigolai de bon cœur avec mes camarades. J'imaginais très bien Violette Bennslay, dans sa longue robe parsemée d'étoile – oui, cette charmante jeune fille avait cousu des étoiles dorées dessus… - et sa queue de cheval rousse de côté attendre que Nicolas sorte. Un air éperdument niais collé sur le visage bien évidemment.

Dès que nous arrivâmes au château, je sautai sur mes pieds, attrapant Alice par le bras et faisant un signe à mes compagnons. J'avais le ventre qui criait famine et voulait avoir une bonne place sur la table des Serdaigles. Alors que je fonçais, tête baissée à travers les couloirs, mon amie à ma suite, je le cognai à un corps. Qui était plutôt dur. Je relevai la tête et vis Severus Rogue.

_

C'est ma première fic' alors soyez indulgent. :3  
Je l'ai commencé pour l'anniversaire d'une amie à qui je tiens beaucoup.  
Et d'ailleurs amie, si tu te reconnais, tu regarderas le prenom et nom entier du personnage principal ; cela fait un anagramme. :3

Et postez une review', ça fais toujours plaisir ! :)


	2. Mon monde à moi

Alors voili la suite, je m'excuse du retard !_

Il se tenait debout devant moi, un sourcil relevé. Pas d'autres émotions ne perçaient à travers son visage impassible. Une carapace l'englobait entièrement. Ses yeux noirs ne semblait ne vouloir faire passer aucun sentiment. Ne pas se dévoiler était sa principale mission.

Aussi, alors que j'aurais dû rougir, m'excuser en bégayant et partir la tête basse je relevai les yeux et affronta son regard inexpressif. J'avais envie de découvrir le vrai Rogue. Peut-être étais-ce totalement stupide, mais je voulais le voir pour de bon. Ne pas avoir face à moi le maître de potion sarcastique bien connu à Poudlard.

Je lui adressai un sourire mutin et lui dit d'une voix provocante :

« Excusez moi professeur je ne vous avais pas vu, vous et votre imposante musculature ! »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et m'en alla en trottinant. Si j'allais plus doucement j'allais m'évanouir. J'étais sortie des rangs ! Moi, Mary Diana Murane, élève modèle qui allait commencer sa sixième année à Poudlard était sortie du rang ! Un sentiment de profonde fierté s'empara de moi. J'allais même crier de joie lorsque j'entendis mon prénom.

Je me retournai, priant de tout cœur que Rogue ne m'avait pas suivi. C'était juste Grace, une Poufsouffle dans la même année que moi et qui m'aidait pour la divination. J'étais complètement passionnée par cette matière malheureusement, j'avais de grandes difficultés à comprendre les subtilités. Ces cheveux mi-long était entouré d'un serre-tête au couleur de sa maison. Car même si Poufsouffle était la maison la moins mise en valeur pour la cérémonie de Répartition on y trouvait là-bas une vraie famille toujours présente et loyale envers nous. Et de cela, Grace en était fière.

Elle avait à ses côtés, comme toujours, Danielle. Elle était banale au possible : des cheveux courts noirs, des yeux couleurs charbons, des jambes maigres et un tronc droit. Elle me haïssait et je n'avais toujours pas compris pourquoi. La jeune fille fit un signe à un garçon aux cheveux noirs surlignés d'argent.

C'était Jared. Il était le frère adoptif de Grace. Ce garçon était une perle : il considérait que tous le monde devrait se prêter main forte pour le quotidien. Et tous deux portaient le jaune, symbole de leur maison.

Je m'avançai vers Grace, lui fis la bise et saluai d'un signe de tête ses deux compères. Je ne les connaissais que de vue ou presque alors je ne m'autorisais pas à trop de familiarités. Je n'aimais pas les familiarités. Je n'aimais pas non plus les contacts humains. Je trouvais ça trop gênant de montrer aux autres que tu tenais à eux par des câlins ou autres façons. Ils devaient le comprendre eux-même.

En fait je n'aimais pas montrer ce que j'étais vraiment à l'intérieur..

Alors que je suivais le flot d'élèves qui rentraient dans la grande salle, tentant de retrouvée Alice qui m'avait faussé compagnie lors de la confrontation avec Rogue,, une pensée m'assaillit. Un rapprochement se fit. Je n'étais pas si différente du maître des potions. Nous avions tous les deux un masque. Je ne savais pourquoi il faisait une barrière entre lui et les autres, mais j'avais l'impression que nous étions semblable. Qu'un lien nous unissait.

Je secouai ma tête. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de penser à cela. Je fendis la foule et rejoignis la table des Serdaigles qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce, juste entre les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles. Je trouvai Alice assise, accompagnée de Kaya. Je saluai cette dernière.

La faim me dévorait le ventre, mais des premières années défilaient encore et toujours sous le Choixpeau Magique. Enfin bientôt le dernier élève fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard nous souhaita bon appétit et des plats apparurent sur la table.

J'étais toujours émerveillée de la quantité de plats qu'il y avait là. Je choisis de me bourrer de tomates farcies et ensuite de crumble aux pommes. Bon d'accord, il ne valait pas celui de ma grand-mère, mais il était tout de même bon.

Alors qu'une vague de somnolence c'était répandue dans toute la salle, le sorcier à la barbe blanche et aux lunettes en forme de demi-lune se leva. Son mouvement fit taire la salle entière.

« Bienvenue à tous, nouveaux élèves comme anciens. Je souhaite vous rappeler quelques règles. Il est interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Il y a une liste d'objet interdit, établie par Rusard, vous la trouverez dans son bureau Certains week-ends, les élèves de 3ème année peuvent se rendre à Pré-au-lard, s'ils ont une autorisation signée de leurs parents . Pré-au-lard est interdit aux premières et deuxièmes années.

A présent, je souhaite vous recommander très fortement d'aller à l'infirmerie immédiatement si les symptômes suivants apparaissent chez vous : vertiges insistants, nausées et fièvre.

Voilà, à présent je vous laisse regagner vos dortoirs pour les premières années, les préfets vous montreront le chemin et vous expliquerons la vie au château. »

Alice me tira et, rapidement nous nous retrouvâmes en face du heurtoir en forme d'aigle. Il déplia ses ailes et une voix mélodieuse s'éleva :

_« C'est un mélange de religions,_

_Ce sont des visages différents,_

_C'est là où la différence règne,_

_Qu'est-ce que j'évoque ? »_

Alice était un sacré cerveau, c'était indéniable. Seulement tout ce qui touchait à la poésie et la finesse ce n'était pas pour elle. Elle voulait le savoir brute et ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'enluminures. Aussi comptait-elle sur moi ou sur une autre pour rentrée dans la salle commune. Je déclarai d'un ton sûr :

« Le monde d'aujourd'hui, notre monde. »

La porte s'ouvrit pour nous laisser passer. Les murs tendus de soie bleue et bronze me fit immédiatement sentir chez moi. Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre, prêt de la bibliothèque. On pouvait apercevoir la lune à travers les élégantes fenêtres en arcades. Cette pièce m'arracha un sourire. C'était l'endroit le plus chaleureux que je connaissais.

Alors que je passai devant la haute statue de Rowena Serdaigle, je frappai ma poitrine avec mon poing. Je n'étais d'habitude pas le genre de personne à rendre hommage à quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Mais l'histoire de la fondatrice de Serdaigle me parlait énormément et j'avais un grand respect pour cette sorcière. Chaque fois que je passais devant la statue, je me promettait de ne pas créer d'invention ayant trop de pouvoir. Je ne voulais pas casser un monde déjà trop en équilibre. Je tenais à ce monde. Celui des sorciers autant que celui des moldus. J'avais des êtres chers dans chacun.

Une fois arrivée dans le dortoirs des filles de sixième année, je me jetai sur le lit qui était le plus au fond. Alice m'imita. Nous étions dans la même pièce depuis note première année. Aussi, n'ai-je même pas pris la peine de vérifier que la plaque argentée aux reflets bleus au pied du sommier avait bien mon nom inscrit dessus.

Me faisant violence pour revêtir un pyjama, je me levai et m'en alla piocher le vêtement dans ma valise qui était juste à côté de mon baldaquin. J'y dénombrai trois valises. Je m'agenouillai devant la plus grosse et entreprit de prendre un ensemble en coton au couleur du ciel. Une fois mon habit revêtu et mes cheveux tressés, je me cachai sous les couvertures, tout en murmurant un « _Bonn' nuit_ » à mon amie.

Je fermai les yeux, et, juste avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, je vis des yeux noirs.

Alors merci beaucoup pour ceux qui ont apporté un peu d'attention à cette fic' !

JoannaSnape13 : Ta review' m'a fait beaucoup sourire ; merci. 


End file.
